Incendiarse
by Morgan Deschain
Summary: Deseo de cumpleaños, para Chica Plutonio, & ¡VIVA EL ROYAI DAY! • El Coronel Roy Mustang no es capaz de conciliar el sueño. Es entonces cuando decide dar una vuelta por las frías calles, sin notar que sus pies lo llevan directo a la puerta de la Teniente Hawkeye.


— **INCENDIARSE —**

Algunas noches aún cerraba los ojos y podía ver el fuego consumiendo la piel, incluso escuchar el incómodo ruido de las gargantas quemadas, el último sonido antes de morir. De inmediato tenía que volver a abrir los ojos y enfocar su mirada en el techo, con la pintura saltada y las manchas de humedad que rápidamente se iba abriendo camino desde las esquinas al centro. Tardaba mucho tiempo en dormirse luego de eso, y los sueños siempre terminaban mal.

Con el paso de los años había logrado acostumbrarse a vivir con las marcas que la guerra había dejado en él. Eran todas marcas internas. Marcas que no podían apreciarse ni tocarse, incluso si alguien se tomara la molestia de abrirlo a la mitad e inspeccionar si había algo de valor dentro de ese saco de huesos. Pero a pesar de acostumbrarse a convivir con ellas, algunas noches se convertían en vivientes pesadillas, y nunca encontraba el camino para escapar.

Bufó y sacudió la cabeza, intentando sacarse de encima todo ese abatimiento. Solía tener días así, simplemente oscuros. Intentaba imaginarse si acaso había más hombres como él, con imágenes horribles grabadas en su retina, imágenes que algunos días no dejaban de rondar delante de él como fantasmas con deseos de venganza.

Estiró sus brazos, intentando alcanzar el techo. Luego se incorporó. Sin ideas claras, se vistió y se abrigó para afrontar el frío exterior. No tenía idea de adónde lo llevarían sus pies, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que dar vueltas sobre el fino colchón y ver las manchas de humedad de su techo, que tan similar le parecían a las cicatrices de quemaduras.

No se extrañó demasiado cuando se encontró de pie delante de la puerta de la Teniente Hawkeye, con las mejillas sonrosadas del frío y la punta de la nariz helada, muy a pesar de la calidez que recorría los pasillos del edificio. Titubeó con el puño a centímetros de la madera. Era bien entrada la noche, ni un alma transitaba las calles desiertas y el frío seco del exterior tampoco invitaba a nada fuera del calor del hogar.

Alejó su puño de la puerta y miró con cierto pesar las marcas en la madera oscura. ¿Despertar a Riza solo porque tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se consideraba un hombre? Tal vez simplemente lo había olvidado.

Se giró sobre sus talones y suspiró. Daría una vuelta por ahí y volvería a su cama de fino colchón a observar las manchas en las paredes. Cuando saliera el sol, se lavaría la cara y haría su mejor esfuerzo por parecer alguien que había podido tener una noche de completo descanso cuando llegara a las oficinas en Central. No sería la primera ni la última vez que haría algo así.

—¿Coronel?

Nuevamente se volvió hacia la puerta, con una mano sobre la otra intentando entrar en calor. Le dedicó a Riza una pequeña sonrisa, entre que la Teniente lo observaba con curiosidad. Black Hayate se abalanzó sobre sus piernas de inmediato, visiblemente contento de la visita (aún a esas horas). No había escuchado a la mujer, pero ella siempre había sido por demás silenciosa. Lo único que le extrañaba era no ver un arma cerca.

—No lo oí tocar la puerta.

—No lo hice.

Riza le abrió paso y él entró a la calefaccionada casa aún con el perro saltando entre sus piernas. Sonrió al observar que el arma se encontraba lista para ser disparada a tan solo un movimiento de distancia, en una pequeña mesita justo al lado de la entrada. Le agradaba que supiera cuidarse cuando él no estaba cerca.

—¿Y por qué vino hasta aquí si no iba a llamar a la puerta?

—Es una buena pregunta.

Se volvió para observar mejor a la joven mujer, entre que cerraba la puerta detrás de ella. Tenía el cabello rubio suelto y enmarañado, y eso le pareció perfectamente bien (así era como le gustaba ver el cabello en las mujeres, después de todo), además de una blanca bata que cubría su curvilíneo cuerpo. Llevaba también unos pantalones claros y unas pantuflas clásicas que parecían verdaderamente cómodas.

Para alguien que debería haber estado durmiendo, Riza estaba demasiado acomodada.

—Espero no haberte despertado.

—Black Hayate se puso muy inquieto. Pero ya estaba despierta —aseguró. Le hizo una señal para que se despojara de sus abrigos y los colgara en el perchero—. Prepararé té. O café.

—Cualquiera está bien.

Su sonrisa volvió a esconderse cuando la Teniente se alejó camino a la cocina. Suspiró al dejar su abrigo a un lado y volver a frotarse las manos. No debería estar ahí, lo sabía, pero por otro lado no sabía de mejor compañía que Riza. Y por suerte ella ya estaba despierta antes de llegar él.

—¿Qué lo trae por aquí? —La escuchó decir apenas puso un pie en la entrada de la pequeña cocina. Como no sabía exactamente qué decir, se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Nunca está de más la cálida compañía de una hermosa mujer durante una noche muy fría de invierno.

Riza se giró a verlo por sobre su hombro con el fantasma de una risa en su boca y los ojos marrones brillando.

—No se desanime, Coronel. Tal vez tenga más suerte en esas casas de colores cálidos, escasa iluminación y chicas con poca ropa.

—No intentaba meterme en tu cama —se apuró a agregar, lo que sacó una nueva sonrisa de Riza—… aún.

Le gustaba el tono que adquirían sus ojos ante toda esa clase de comentarios. Aún así, Riza siempre hacía caso omiso a todo lo que dijera. Era una burla total.

—Saque dos tazas de ahí arriba, por favor.

—¿Por qué no un «alcánzame dos tazas, cariño»?

La Teniente no respondió, pero tampoco hacía falta, la gracia en su mirada era clara. Depositó las tazas a su lado y observó cómo vertía el líquido caliente en su interior. Riza tomó una y él hizo lo mismo con la otra.

—Estaremos más cómodos en la mesa.

—Sí, pero solo para tomar el té.

—Cállese, Coronel.

De todos modos, Roy alcanzó a ver la sonrisa que había soltado apenas dijo «pero». Se acomodó en la silla frente a ella, con la mesa separando sus cuerpos, y, aún a pesar de no alcanzar a verlo, sabía que los pies de ella estarían lo suficientemente cerca de los de él como para tocarlos. Pero no lo hizo, claro.

—Entonces… —comenzó la joven—. ¿Una mala noche?

Roy movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Simplemente no consigo conciliar el sueño. Últimamente ha sido difícil.

—Comprendo. He estado igual durante la última semana.

Se le notaba. Su trabajo seguía siendo impecable, pero las ojeras comenzaban a marcarse incluso ante sus intentos de ocultarlos con maquillaje. Eso, y la falta de quejas. Parecía tan cansada que ni siquiera se preocupaba de retarle por no hacer su trabajo, cosa que era por demás extraña. Y era ridículo que él lo extrañara, pero así era.

Lo único que esperaba era que no la torturaran recuerdos de balas cruzando cerebros, niños llorando y el dolor de la quemadura en su espalda. Sobre todo lo último, aunque tan solo fuera para que él pudiera sentirse un poco mejor.

—¿A qué se debe? —se animó a preguntar. Parte de sí de verdad _no_ quería saber. La otra parte era la que de verdad valía la pena.

—Pesadillas en su mayoría.

—¿ _Ishval_?

Riza negó con la cabeza, las manos blancas alrededor de la taza humeante. Roy arqueó las cejas. Dado que casi la totalidad de sus pesadillas tenían que ver con la Guerra de Exterminio de Ishval, le extrañaba que a alguien tan dulce como la Teniente no le afectara de igual manera.

—Increíblemente, no —habló finalmente. Ocultó la mirada en el líquido en su taza—. Tiene que ver más con el secreto en mi espalda.

El Coronel guardó silencio. Fue rápido y desconcertante el cómo el torrente de recuerdos llegó a él, pero una vez ahí no pudo frenarlos y lo engulló por completo. A pesar de que se lo recordaba con relativa frecuencia, aún tenía dudas de qué había pasado con exactitud y qué cosa su retorcida mente había inventado para torturarle. Sin embargo, parecía ser que aquella vez su subconsciente sería compasivo con él y no le mostraría más de lo que sucedió.

* * *

El día era claro, el cielo del más hermoso celeste jamás visto y el aire, a pesar de seguir oliendo a tierra, pólvora y sangre, estaba libre de gritos y lamentos. La guerra había terminado, y no quedaba en ellos más que suciedad y muerte. Los cabellos de Riza estaban todavía más cortos que los de él, pero brillaban dorados como el sol, incluso en un lugar tan lúgubre como la tumba de un niño ishvalano sin nombre. Se encontraba de espaldas a él, con el sobretodo otrora blanco, de rodillas, cabizbaja, con las uñas llenas de tierra intentando dar alivio al cuerpo olvidado de un niño.

Entonces le había pedido que quemara el tatuaje en su espalda, aquel que lo había convertido en otra arma asesina en esa guerra, y él, aunque temeroso, no había podido negarse. Le había pedido tiempo, eso sí. No para hacerse a la idea (aunque sirvió para eso también), sino para tener un lugar propicio para cuidar de ella una vez estuviera hecho. El tiempo fue otorgado, y también ineludiblemente llegó a su fin.

Habían elegido la casa de ella. Compró todo lo que consideró necesario para curar las heridas. No podría llevarla al hospital luego, no solo porque se moriría de la vergüenza de ser el culpable de esa atrocidad (una más que agregar a su —cada vez más larga— lista), sino porque era demasiado la violación a la privacidad de Riza. Solo a él le concedió el ver el secreto escondido en su espalda, y había sido demasiado para ella esa vez. El titubeo en su voz, el modo en que se abrazaba, el casi imperceptible temblor en su cuerpo. Nada había pasado desapercibido.

No concebía que alguien hiciera preguntas sobre el horrible tatuaje en su espalda, sobre las quemaduras que llevaría luego. Y Riza estaba de acuerdo. Así que quedaba en él asegurarse de que se mejorara.

El día elegido también respiraba paz. Unas pocas nubes blancas y esponjosas corrían sobre la pizarra cerúlea que contempló Roy antes de tocar la puerta que en aquel entonces le pertenecía a Riza. Ella no tardaría luego en mudarse de casa, y Mustang no tendría demasiadas dudas del porqué.

La entonces Suboficial Hawkeye abrió la puerta ante el segundo llamado del alquimista. A pesar del marcado cansancio en su rostro, pudo dedicarle una sincera sonrisa antes de dejarle pasar.

—Cierre la puerta después, Mayor.

Una vez puso un pie dentro de la casa, supo que no saldría de ahí siendo el mismo. Sin embargo, cerró la puerta detrás de él, con llave y cadena. Y dejó salir un largo suspiro que se había instalado en él desde hacía varios días, aún con la temblorosa mano sobre el picaporte.

—Entre, Mayor. Ya dejé todo listo.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Prefiere tomar algo antes?

—No, no. Simplemente hagamos esto.

Riza lo observó quedamente durante algunos segundos. No se había movido un paso de la puerta y aún parecía tener la mirada enfocada en el ojo de la cerradura, como si estuviera buscando la forma de escabullirse por allí. Riza no lo apuró. Simplemente se dirigió a paso tranquilo hacia su habitación, donde todo estaba listo para quitarse su carga de encima.

Roy Mustang necesitó de una larga inspiración de aire para tomar coraje y caminar los pocos pasos que lo separaban de Riza. Pudo notar que todas las ventanas estaban parcial o completamente selladas. Todo parecía estar preparado para no tener visitas en los siguientes días, incluido las excusas que habían preparado para sus superiores. Ella, por sus futuras heridas. Él, por convertirse en torturador y enfermero.

Habían planeado todo este encuentro para que llegara el momento y no se aceptaran vacilaciones. Él llamaría a la puerta, como lo hizo. Y ella le abriría, como lo hizo. Y se pondrían en sus lugares, y pasaría lo que tenía que pasar. Él...

Una vez en la habitación, no pudo dar otro paso al frente. Riza lo animó con una pequeña mueca que no llegaba a ser una sonrisa.

—Realmente quiero esto.

Él asintió. _«No sé si yo quiera»_. No dijo nada.

—¿Le he pedido demasiado?

Roy levantó la vista y encontró aquellos ojos marrones que se habían convertido en ojos de asesina. Pero había en ellos el profundo brillo de la adolescente temerosa, y también de la valiente mujer en la que se estaba convirtiendo. Había en ellos el profundo anhelo de deshacerse de su peso. Había en ellos una súplica tan grande…Y él había dado su palabra. Era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

—No. Estoy listo si tú lo estás.

Riza soltó un poco de aire por la boca y asintió. Luego se posicionó cerca de su cama, a una distancia prudencial. Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas de espaldas a él, tal como ese día cuando la guerra terminó. Esperó pacientemente a que Roy se acercara a ella para deshacerse de su ropa, dejando su espalda al descubierto.

El tatuaje sobre la clara piel seguía como lo recordaba. Era el cuerpo de Riza el que había cambiado, y también su actuar. No se abrazaba ni se escondía. No temblaba, y no parecía sentir ni un ápice de vergüenza. Había en ella una completa calma, un sosiego, aceptando la condena por venir, _abrazándola_.

Roy podía ver la curvatura de su pecho desde la posición en la que estaba y, aunque se sonrojó, no cabía en sí en ese momento más que repulsión hacia sí mismo por lo que haría y hacia Berthold Hawkeye por lo que había hecho. Volver a ver a Riza, de pie y agotada en ese sucio campo de batalla, le había provocado más cosas de las que podía admitir. Y de todas las situaciones que imaginó junto a ella, nunca se hubiera visto de ese modo: parado detrás, listo para incinerar su piel.

Tan indefensa, tan entregada. ¿ _Por qué_ había confiado tanto en él?

—¿Estás lista?

—Sí.

—De acuerdo. Aquí voy.

 _Tres._

Extendió una mano y se preparó para generar el chasquido. Quemaría lo mínimo posible, pero lo suficiente para que nada de aquella diabólica investigación sirviera. Solo lo esencial.

 _Dos._

La lastimaría lo mínimo posible. Su brazo extendido generaba una sombra sobre la espalda de la joven. ¿Qué tan mal estaba eso?

 _Uno._

Observó de reojo cómo Riza se había asegurado de tener todos los elementos para cuidarla a mano. Le provocó un nudo en el estómago.

 _No_. Respiró hondo y comenzó a contar nuevamente. _«Componte, Mustang»._

 _Tres._

Necesitaría generar quemaduras de tercer grado. Si era preciso, destruiría sus terminaciones nerviosas y no le dolería, pero dolerían las quemaduras más simples.

Debía ser más preciso de lo que había pensado.

 _Dos_.

Un solo chasquido. Sentía una presión en el pecho.

La espalda de Riza seguía teniendo la sombra de su brazo.

 _Uno_.

—¡Cielos! No…

Soltó el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones y dejó caer el brazo. Simplemente no podía hacerlo. Posiblemente Riza no gritaría, y nunca lo culparía luego. Sería una paciente ejemplar. Pero no podía ver sus cabellos rubios cortos en la nuca, su espalda descubierta y marcada para siempre por ese tatuaje, recordar que el saber que lo estaba mirando lo hacía comportarse mejor y, al mismo tiempo, ser el responsable de lastimarla de ese modo.

Riza giró el rostro para mirarlo sobre su hombro. Seguía sin esconderse, sobre todo sus ojos eran reveladores.

—Riza… es… es más difícil de lo que creí.

—Chasquear los dedos es algo que ya ha hecho antes. Solo que esta vez la víctima se lo está pidiendo. _Yo_ se lo estoy pidiendo.

 _«Libéreme»._

—De acuerdo. Cielos. Bien. No puedo verte, date la vuelta.

—Gracias —susurró. Volvió la vista a sus manos, pegadas a sus rodillas y agregó—. Hágalo rápido… Roy.

Eso terminó de decidir al Mayor Mustang. También decidió que hacer una cuenta regresiva solo serviría para que volviera a pensarse lo de lastimarla. Necesitaba convertirse en soldado una vez más.

Chasqueó los dedos sin contar una sola vez. La llamarada alcanzó rápidamente a Riza, provocando que escupiera lo que fuera que sus pulmones guardaban de aire. Jadeó y apoyó las manos, ahora sudorosas, sobre el piso, mientras las llamas se extinguían (como si nunca hubieran existido) de su espalda. Su tatuaje podía apreciarse parcialmente, manchas ajenas habían aparecido en varias zonas escogidas por Mustang, quién ya era todo un maestro controlando sus llamas. El resto era piel inservible, que parecía despegarse de su dueño.

Roy estaba paralizado, tieso en su lugar y con las manos heladas (como si no hubieran generado aquel calor agobiante). Intentaba recomponerse, porque era menester que se hiciera cargo de lo que quedara allí.

—¿Riza?

La joven no contestó, pero el movimiento de cabeza dijo más por ella. Seguía faltándole el aire. A Roy también le faltaba el aire, pero a su pesar se acercó a ella y le murmuró que todo estaría bien.

No tardó en acercar las cosas que necesitaría para mejorar esa situación. La chispa había sido limpia, la quemadura había estado _bien_ , pero había provocado lesiones de menor grado que generaban más dolor del que hubiera deseado. Tomó los brazos de Riza para hacerse cargo de la muñeca en que la había convertido.

—Creo que... me desmayaré ahora… Mayor.

—Roy —la corrigió. No pesaba nada. Estaba desnuda, expuesta, lastimada ante él, con lágrimas cayéndole de los ojos. Le preocupaba lo poco que pesaba en sus brazos—. Descansa. Me haré cargo.

No tardó mucho más en perder el conocimiento. El dolor seguramente fue más de lo que su expresión y su silencio habían dejado entrever. Riza Hawkeye era una _guerrera_. Cumpliendo con una promesa que nunca le había pedido, no gritó ni lloró, no le hizo sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía. Pero se perdió en la oscuridad estando en sus brazos, y eso llenó de un miedo indescriptible a Mustang.

Se encargó luego de lavar y curar sus heridas, habiéndola tendido boca abajo sobre la cama y asegurándose de que pudiera respirar bien. Se preguntó cuánto daño pudo haber causado más allá de la piel. Nunca estuvo tan inseguro de sus capacidades. El poder que tenía no servía de mucho si no buscaba matar.

En cualquier caso, lo bueno de ser alquimista era su base en medicina. El saberse capaz de curar esa clase de heridas, o aunque sea tratarlas. Estuvo atento a ella el resto de la tarde y gran parte de la noche, sin siquiera poder concentrarse en alguna lectura para pasar el tiempo. Para su alivio, finalmente recuperó la consciencia.

Sus ojos se abrieron con gran lentitud y pronto la acompañó una mueca de dolor. Él se dejó llevar por el extraño movimiento que hacían sus pestañas, pero solo durante un segundo. La preocupación lo embargó nuevamente al instante.

—Mayor.

—¿Te duele? Te he medicado, temo una infección. Creo que fue demasiado... ¿Riza?

La Suboficial volvió a abrir los ojos, que había cerrado momentáneamente.

—No tema, Mayor. Estaré bien. Usted cuidará de mí.

—Claro que sí. No me moveré de aquí.

Ella hizo una pequeña mueca que pudo tomarse como una sonrisa.

—No, no lo haga —pidió. Luego dirigió su vista a la mano de Roy, que aún no había dejado de tomar la suya. Era incómodo verlo estando acostada boca abajo, pero Roy le hacía el favor de estar cerca—. Me gusta verlo al despertar.

El Mayor sonrió, pero un ínfimo rubor se extendió por sus mejillas.

—Estás febril. Vuelve a descansar.

Al día siguiente, Riza pudo levantarse para ir al baño solo después de que Roy cambiara sus vendas (y a pesar del dolor que debía de sentir, se mantuvo en silencio). Le puso encima, para tapar su desnudez, una sencilla camisa, la de la tela más suave que pudo encontrar entre su ropa. Y la acompañó de cerca todo el camino, temeroso de que pudiera caerse. Eso le sacó algún que otro gruñido de molestia a la Suboficial, que finalmente le dijo que no le dejaría entrar al baño con ella y que se quedara allí.

La herida tardó en sanar por completo, pero fue rápido considerando las circunstancias. Mucho más rápido de lo que cualquiera de los dos hubiera esperado. Finalmente no quedaría en la espalda de la futura Teniente más que una tatuaje inservible y unas feas quemaduras que arruinaron la tersada superficie de piel.

* * *

Roy parpadeó cuando el vapor de su bebida llegó a sus ojos, que veían sin mirar lo que tenían delante. Los recuerdos que le habían abrumado nuevamente no habrían tenido en él más tiempo que unos pocos segundos, que Riza ocupó para tomar otro sorbo de su bebida y mirarlo con atención.

—No he venido en el momento más oportuno, entonces.

La Teniente lo observó con una ceja en alto.

—¿Por qué cree eso? Es el único con el que puedo hablar de esto con la mayor soltura, Coronel. Creo que su tiempo no podría ser más acertado incluso si se lo hubiera pedido.

Roy consideró que, si se lo hubiera pedido, él encontraría la forma de que su llegada fuera aún más precisa, pero no le dijo eso a su compañera. La observó en silencio pensando en qué podría ser lo próximo que le dijera. Si le contaría del dolor que le había desgarrado la espalda el día en que él dirigió sus llamas a ella, o acaso de lo horrible que era ver su reflejo cada vez. Y pensó en qué podría él decir para defenderse, en cómo haría para no salir corriendo y no hacer frente a eso.

—Creo —continuó ella, mirando el contenido cada vez menor de su taza—… Creo que es porque se acerca otro aniversario de la muerte de mi padre.

Roy asintió. Ni siquiera recordaba con exactitud la fecha en la que murió. Sí recordaba sus últimas palabras, y no fue hasta un tiempo después que las comprendió y las aborreció.

—Siempre vuelven a mí los mismos recuerdos —musitó. Apretó la taza con fuerza y a continuación negó con la cabeza, moviéndose graciosamente algunos mechones rubios—. No… no quiero agobiarle con esto.

Roy levantó la vista. No era agobio lo que le producía lo que fuera que Riza tenía por decirle, no exactamente. Era algo más doloroso. Porque era algo viejo, y porque sería ella quién lo diría.

—Dímelo. Puedes decirme lo que sea… lo que sea que quieras decirme.

Riza le dedicó una melancólica sonrisa.

—Lo sé, tal vez ese es el problema. Solías admirarlo —balbuceó. Siguió hablando con la mirada centrada en sus manos y las manos alrededor de su taza—. Y todo lo que sueño tiene que ver con mis pedidos para que no siguiera tatuando mi espalda, y el dolor de cada pinchazo y la terrible indiferencia. Y no sé si decirle todo esto, Coronel. Tal vez esté demasiado equivocada hoy.

Roy seguía observándola sin hablar. A pesar del terrible dolor que Riza hubiera vivido y que tuviera pesadillas que le recordaran que eso había sucedido, le alegraba que no fueran sus llamas las que le privaran del sueño. Se sintió asqueado consigo mismo.

—¿Todas tus pesadillas…? ¿Sueñas con el tatuaje?

—La investigación, el confinamiento, el miedo…

Riza enmudeció.

El Coronel Mustang notó que estaba sentado al borde de la silla y que tenía los nudillos blancos de lo fuerte que tomaba su taza. Se tomó un momento para relajar el agarre. No podía hacer nada para cambiar lo que le había tocado vivir a Riza, pero hubiera deseado no ser cómplice al desear ese conocimiento tanto como el Alquimista Hawkeye. Hubiera deseado no leer el secreto en su espalda. No arrastrarla al infierno de la guerra. No dejar que probara el fuego dantesco de su mano.

Hubiera deseado que fuera tan solo una chica.

—¿Sueñas algo más? —preguntó luego de algunos largos segundos de silencio—. ¿ _Hay_ algo más?

La Teniente le dirigió una fugaz mirada y negó luego con la cabeza. Fue tan rápido que Roy se vio obligado a repetir su pregunta, esta vez con algo más de insistencia.

—No, Coronel. Y no quiero seguir hablando de esto. Solo quería que desaparecieran las pesadillas y creí...

—No seas necia, hemos… hemos pasado por tanto. Puedo oírlo, Riza. Necesitas decírmelo alguna vez.

Fue entonces cuando la mujer frunció el ceño y torció ligeramente la cabeza. A sus pies, Black Hayate movió las orejitas.

—¿De qué está hablando, Coronel?

Esta vez era el turno de Roy de mosquearse. Juntó las cejas y la observó con un tanto de enojo en sus ojos oscuros. Le enojaba que ahora diera un paso atrás. No era solo una necesidad de ella, que debía decirlo para poder dormir con tranquilidad alguna vez (habiéndole dicho todo lo que pensaba de aquel día), no.

—Necesito saberlo yo también —susurró finalmente, relajando su expresión. Tal vez el cansancio, o el dolor o incluso la culpa le habían ganado esta vez—. Si sueñas con las llamas que lamieron tu espalda y te marcaron de por vida. Necesito…

Bajó la mirada. Juraría que la cara se le caería a pedazos si terminaba aquella oración. Por todo lo que le debía a Riza Hawkeye, jamás le diría que lo que necesitaba era que le perdonara. Se llevó la mano al rostro y se apretó con fuerza el puente de la nariz.

—Sueño con un chasquido a veces —comenzó, y Roy alzó el rostro y sus ojos torturados se posaron en los labios rosas, queriendo que frenara y queriendo que siguiera hablando—. El chasquido provoca una gran luz, y luego me encuentro sentada plácidamente en un campo verde. No hay nadie allí, pero yo me encuentro feliz. Otra vez, el chasquido me sacude y me despierto en un tren. Sé que el tren me lleva a un buen lugar, porque estoy ansiosa por ir. Me paso el viaje mirando por la ventana…

Negó con la cabeza, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación.

—Es lo más cercano a tus llamas que he soñado alguna vez. Sé que es el mismo ruido que provocan tus dedos, porque lo he oído muchas veces, muy de cerca y…

Se encogió de hombros entonces. Roy la observó con confusión retratada en su semblante.

—No son esos los sueños que me despiertan a la noche y me hacen no querer volver a dormir, Coronel. Es el tatuaje. Y son las quemaduras las que me recuerdan que soy libre. Así que no sea estúpido y deje eso de una vez.

Sus mejillas se habían coloreado. Riza solía decirle las cosas sin pelos en la lengua, pero era muy educada, y no recordaba la última vez que le había llamado estúpido (tal vez nunca).

—Tú… —soltó Roy. Su palidez era notable y contrastaba enormemente si se veía el color en el rostro de Riza—. ¿Hablas en serio?

Riza le sonrió.

—Cuando quemó mi espalda, recuerdo… recuerdo que sonreí. Al volver a despertar, todo estaba bien —aseguró—. Ahora veo que le pedí demasiado aquella vez. Y nunca le di las gracias.

—¡Las gracias!

Roy negó con un movimiento de cabeza. Estaba estupefacto a decir verdad. Hacía tan solo unos minutos atrás creía que una de las peores cosas que había hecho en la vida había sido lastimar la suave piel de su pieza de ajedrez más importante. El tablero se había dado vuelta de un solo movimiento, y él nunca lo vio venir. ¿Cómo alguien puede agradecerle por destrozarle la carne?

—Una vez me preguntó si lo seguiría —dijo ella de pronto. El hombre enfocó la vista en ella y asintió con cierto pesar.

—Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Respondiste que me seguirías incluso hasta las profundidades del infierno. Dime, ¿ya te has arrepentido?

Riza vaciló un momento antes de responder, y el leve movimiento de su cabeza hizo que nuevamente sus cabellos marearan a Roy.

—No. No es eso. Lo he pensado. Tal vez demasiado —replicó—. El porqué tal vez nuestras pesadillas nunca desaparezcan. Ya hemos estado ahí, Coronel. Hemos estado ahí _tantas_ veces.

—Lo sé. Tal vez no deberías seguirme, Riza. No hasta el infierno.

—No dude de mí, Coronel. Ni de mis intenciones y sentimientos. No dude ni un segundo en que volvería a pisar un lugar así si me lo pidiera.

Roy guardó silencio durante algunos segundos, observándola. El fuego de su mirada nunca la había abandonado, y en ese momento estaba más vivo que nunca.

—Y yo volvería a ganarme el infierno si lo necesitaras, Riza.

—Lo sé, Coronel. Recuerdo que ya se lo he pedido antes. No piense que lo he olvidado.

Se sumieron en un profundo silencio, sin dirigirse ni una mirada. Roy finalmente se incorporó de la mesa de un rápido movimiento, después de dedicar unos torpes pensamientos a lo que quería decir y nunca podría.

—Es tarde. Debería irme.

—Quedan pocas horas para el amanecer —aseguró ella, mirando el reloj que adornaba su pared. Solo dos horas para que volvieran a prepararse para sus trabajos.

—¿Es esa una invitación para quedarme, Teniente?

Riza sonrió.

—Hace frío afuera y no debería dar comienzo a su búsqueda de burdeles ahora.

El Coronel Mustang soltó una risa al tiempo que se apoyó contra una de las paredes con soltura. Riza levantó las tazas de la mesa, dispuesta a preparar más té.

—¿Realmente quieres pasar lo que queda de la noche conmigo?

—Como he dicho antes, ya he estado en el infierno.

Roy la miró durante un momento antes de acercarse a ayudarle con las tazas. Eran cosas sutiles, pero el roce de sus manos a veces eran como descargas eléctricas que nunca podrían pasar desapercibidas. No para ellos dos, aunque sea.

—Eres realmente cruel cuando quieres, Riza.

—No se equivoque, Coronel. Tenemos pruebas suficientes como para asegurar que solo hace falta encontrar a la persona correcta para correr directo al infierno y volver.

Roy le observó quedamente antes de acomodar un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja. Era sedoso al tacto y le provocó algo en el vientre que no era del todo capaz de clasificar, ese simple gesto.

No le respondió. Pero cuánta razón tenía.

* * *

 **NOTA**

Fic-regalo para **Chica Plutonio** , participando en el topic « _Agencias de noticias Belk: Cumpleaños & Deseos»_, del foro **Cuartel General de Trost**. Tomé el número 4 hace aproximadamente mil años, así que me disculpo por la enorme tardanza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del escrito (:

Aprovecho también para participar de este día tan importante: ¡el **Royai day**! ¡Vivan los _ships_! Según me enteré, el _theme_ de este año es «hasta el infiero». Como sabemos, ambos estuvieron ahí. Creo haber cumplido con esa parte. Pero me gustaría mucho saber qué opinan ustedes.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y pasarme pronto con otro fic. Saludos (:

— **Ɱ**


End file.
